The Parent Trap
by alisha marie
Summary: Chuckie's and Angelica's twin daughters meet
1. Default Chapter

"The Parent Trap."

Summary: Chuckie and Angelica have been devoriced for ten years they haven't seen each other in ten years now there Identical twin daughters meet at summer camp. Now they swicth places trying to get there parents back together before Chuckie gets maried to Savanah.

Parings: C/A, C/S, T/L, P/K.

Discliamer: I don't own Rugrats, Or All Grown Up, Or The Parent Trap. So do not sue because I have no money.

The girl's Names are Kelly Finster and Annie Pickles.

Now Kelly was raised with Chukie yet she mostly like Angelica.  
In personality I mean she is Bossy, Mean, Clever, Resourceful, most of Angelica's personality traits. Yet she hasn't seen her mother in eleven years.

Now Annie was rasied with Angelica yet she is like Chuckie in some ways.  
She is afraid things like hights, spiders, and other things.  
She is not afraid of standing up for her self.  
But she is a good at acting like her mother.

Both girls have red hair like there father.  
Kelly has short red hair and Annie has long.  
Kelly has pierced ears and Annie dose not.  
They have Angelica's eyes no do not have glasses.

What they common.

No the both of them do not know they have a twin.  
Both of them play poker they are quite good in fact and they both have athletic ablities.  
They are both good lier's like there mom.

Angelica lives in england along with her parents, grand parents,  
Dill, and, Phil and Kimmie, yes Phil and Kimmie are married in this and have a two year old son, named Alex. Harold is her buttler.

Chuckie lives out in California he is a lawyer.  
Tommy, Lil are married and have three year old daughter named Lisa they live out in Califorina to.

Now what do you think so far if you want happens next read the next chapter. It should be there I posted them on the same day. 


	2. At camp

"The Parent Trap"

Discliamer:I do not own nothing so do not sue.

In this chapter they just got to camp.

As Kelly Finster getting her luggage out of big

pile.

"Come on get out of there." She said irraited.

"Looks like your new around here let me show you

how to get it out. Which one is yours."

"The big yellow one." Kelly replied.

"This one" The blond headed said.

"Yea thats the one." She said

She pulled it out. Easily.

"Hey how did you do that"

"Years of practice."

The girl replied.

"The names Kelly Finster whats yours"

"My name is Lizzie, and these are my friends Sherry, and Tammy."

"Nice to you meet." Kelly said.

"Have you guys ever played poker"

"No whats that" The girl asked.

_'Boy am l going to get rich tonight' _She thought to herself.

"Its a very easy I'll show you."

Mean while.

"Well here we are Annie Summer camp for girls."

Harold said.

"It's rather unique don't you think." Annie said.

"Yea it is if you like this sort of thing. Time to go over your mothers

list to make sure you got everything"

"Vitamins."

"Check"

"Allgery medicine."

"Check."

"Fruits and vegtables."

"Check, Check"

"What"

"Check for fruit Check for Vegtables go on."

"Here is a picture of mother, your grandparents, great grandparents,

Your cousin Dill, your aunt Kimmie and uncle Phil, Alex, and

your favorite buttler me."

She took it from and said. "Thanks Harold Iam going to miss you."

Annie said.

"Iam going to miss you to. I got one more thing for you from your

grand father a brand new deck of cards maybe you could find

someone to beat you in poker."

"Thanks but I don't think so but thanks."

To be contiued...

What did you think please RR.

Thank you.


	3. Meeting

"The Parent Trap." 

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! If I did things wolud be lets just say werid! For me boy do I know that!

On with the story. More author's notes on the bottom.

Later that day both girls settled into their bunks and met their cabin mates. Both of them found out that the there camp counslers names were Ms.Lacey who is 65 years of age. The other counslers name was a Jr. counseler name was Marva who was 22 years old.

Annie cabin was in the 'west'. While Kelly's was in the 'east'. They were in the mess hall in two separate lines hundreds girls there eating, drinking, laughing, and,  
talking.

Kelly was in one line with, Lizzie, Tammy, and Sherry.  
Annie was in another line with her new buddies.

"Well save a set Annie." One girl said.

"Okay I'll be right there!" Annie shouted back both Kelly, and Annie both looked up at bowl of starwbarries.

Just as they were about to see each other Ms.Lacey step in with a plate of food.

"Excuse me girls...I've just got to have a scoop of these gorgeous starwbarries"  
She held up a scoop to Kelly.."Would care for some?"

"Sorry Iam allergic." Kelly said. Picking up her plate and leaving.

"How about you would you care for some?"

"Sorry Iam terribly allgeric." Annie said in her European accent.  
She picked up her plate and left.

"Oh yes allgeric you just said that." She looked to the other side of her. "Iam seeing double thats it Iam swicthing to decaf." She said to herself. Later that day.

They were fencing two girls going at it.

The girl in the green vest is wipping the girl in white the vest's butt. She flicked the fencing sword out of her opponents hand. "Touche!" her opponent said impressed.

"The winner Kelly Finster." Marva said. "Okay whos next?" no one was wanting to go up there just knowing Kelly will win just like she did the last five times.

"C'mon ladies lets not be damsels in distress here!" Annie and her friends walked up with tennis rackets.  
"I'll take a wack at it!" Annie said giving her racket to one of friends.

"Looks like we got chalenger Miss. Annie Pickles."

They got her in a suit. "Ready...Fence!"

The two girls clashed there swords as they were fighting.  
"Hey your not supposed to stab my face with that thing!" Kelly shouted.

Annie chased as she ran over by stacks of hey.  
Kelly jump on the platform, backwards, still fighting.

They pulled into a full circle facing mask to mask. Kelly steped backwards almost getting the sword out of Annie's hand.  
Then she stumbled over the wodden guard railing into a water trough.

The campers exploded with laughter. Annie gasped. She held out her hand to the soaking wet girl.

"Iam so sorry let me help you." Annie offered politely.  
Kelly grab her hand. "No let me help you!"

She violently pulled her in. Annie yelped and braced for impact. She open her eyes after the splash.

"Hey what'd you do that for!" Annie asked upset.  
Both girls step out the trough and took off their masks back to back.

"Ok, looks like we've got our self's a new camp champ!  
Miss. Annie Pickels from London England!"

The campers cheered. "Alright girls shake hands"  
Marva said. The two girls didn't listen.

"Come on girls! Kelly be a good sport." Kelly rolled her eyes and turned around and Annie did the same.

They both gasped at the at the sight of each other.  
The rest of the campers and Marva look curious to see why the two young girls are in shock.

Kelly and Annie shook hands, still looking at each other a kinda of electric pluse went though them at the touch, sort of a supernatural thing.

They both looked at their hands not quite knowing what to say. Lizzie and Tammy came right behind Kelly and two Annie's did the same as well.

They let go of each others hands.

"What in the world is everybody staring at?" Kelly asked.  
"Don't you see it?" Annie asked amazed.

"See what?" Kelly asked deciding to play dumb.

"The resemblance between us." Kelly gave her a weird look as if she didn't know what Annie was talking about.

"Ha! A resemblance between you and me well let me, turn sideways..." Annie did.

"Now the other way."

Annie did so.

"Well your eyes are much closer together than mine."

Annie looked dumb founded by this insult.  
"And your ears stick out and. Your teeth are sort of crooked." Annie closed her eyes and lips up tightly so she would'nt show those anymore.

"And that nose. Don't worry dear all those things can be fixed"  
Kelly said.

"But do you want to know the real difference?" Kelly said.

Annie was upset so she spoke up.  
"I know what it is. It's that I have class and you don't or I can fence and and you don't. Take your pick."

Annie said with a smirk.

"Your a dead Pickles." She balled up her fist.  
Marva step in between.

"Ok ladies time to break up this little love fest, Kelly...Annie I mean Annie Kelly, I mean...whoa!" Marva could barely tell them apart.

The two of them just stared at each other darkly.

Okay everyone sorry for taking so long to update!

I do have other stories. Heck I don't even know why I started this every time I post a story I always get a idea for another one but never mind about that.

To, chuckangie; Yes P/K T/L is going to be in this in later chapter but they do play a big part in this story.  
But Iam still trying to make up mind about weather or not to put Timmy Mcnulty in this or not.  
What do you think?

To, missgiggles; Thank you for the review.  
And any feel free to put any suggestions.

To, dog biscuit; Thank you for the review I really like this flim to.

To, everyone; If your reading this review I need to know what you think about this.

P.S, As time go by you will see alot of Chuckie's and Angelica's personality triats in both of the girls.

Tell the next chapter. I say good bye.


	4. Poker Game

"The Parent Trap." 

Author's Note; Sorry for taking so long.  
This chapter takes place right after the last chapter.

Discliamer; I do look I own anything because I don't!

On with the story!

"Man that girl was a major loser"  
Lizzie said.

"To bad you couldn't look like somebody cooler"  
Tammy added.

Kelly was to much in shock to talk back she took a look back at Annie.

While Annie was trying to take look back at her but looked away quickly.

"Do we really look as much alike as I think we do"  
Annie asked one of her friends.

"It's just one of those freaks of nature (She slaps her on the back)  
Please accept my condolences."

"Great one more thing to worry about"  
Annie said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Later that day...

Annie was racking a big pile of money.

"So thats it no other suckers-I mean takers"  
Annie asked everyone.

"You already tooken everybody." A younger kid said.

"Not everybody." Everyone heard Kelly's voice.

"Kelly." Annie said in shock.

"Hello Pickles."

Each game played there was alot of shuffling, dealing, and bluffing, first Annie rakes in the pot then Kelly it kept on going back and forth until finally there was a big pot right in front of both of them and Annie is down to her last dollar.

Kelly checks her hand knowing she is going to win.  
Then she thought of way of making her victory even sweeter.

"Tell what Iam going to do since your almost tapped out...I'll make you a deal. Loser gets to jump into the lake after the game"  
Kelly said.

"Excellent."

"Butt naked."

"Even more excellent."

Annie revealed a sight queen high flush.

"In your honor." Kelly said as she held up a royal flush.

At the shore of the lake Annie was at the all she had on was her locket she jumped into the lake.

Freezing cold she hurried out of the lake to were clothes were but they were gone and she looked to were the girls were but they were gone to.

"Let the games begin."

To be continued...

To all of you who is asking when dose T/L and P/K come in I'll tell you that takes place after the girls switch places.

Then you will know what Iam talking about.  
I guess I shouldn't have told you everyone so soon.

But it dose play a big part in the story line.  
Just not as big as it was in the first outline of this.

If you want spoilers you would have to email me.  
Thats for any and all of my storys.

The next chapter will be in two days that chapter needs major improvement.

Oh yea I changed my name from Alisha120058 to Alisha Marie just because I think Alisha Marie is a better name than alisha120058 plus Marie is my middle name I go by both.

Please R&R.

Thank you.


End file.
